Heroes meeting
by lesmiserablestrainer
Summary: My first fanfic, hope you guys enjoy it, please give me feedback on it. I wanna know if I am good or bad at this.


**This is the story of 8 heroes meeting. This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy and tell me if it's good.**

It was around the day the new Government of Hyrule was established.

There were supposed to be a great party. People should be there and celebrate the achievements of the Hyrelean hero Link, whom countless times saved the world from grave danger.

Meanwhile, there was some mysterious force, not far away, which emitted some sort of dark field.

This would call for our hero to arrive. But instead there was these six people who appeared out of nowhere, whom had some kind of great power awoken to them by this false God of a so called Fal'cie, and these people was known as the outcasts of Cocoon, the traitors who ventured for Gran Pulse. These people raised up where they just arrived. They looked around, and found the castle of Hyrule, wandering off there to see what's going on, and where they eventually have been sent, by the false God of Barthandelus, who claimed to be the so called Sanctum.

They went into town, and people started staring at these strange people who entered their now once again, peaceful, kingdom, and newly formed Government. _"Hey Light, look at these people, they look familiar strange. Like they are celebrating the foundation of a Government, and the return of a hero"_ Snow said, smirking his usual smirk, almost laughing of this sacred event. _"Snow, these people are not of Cocoon, nor Gran Pulse. And we better not make them angry." _Hope said, hoping he was able to calm down the person who, he still had a grudge against for not being able to save his mother. _"Hope why do you look so sad all of a sudden"_ Vanille asked noticing he was trembling, and had his somehow usual nervous, sad expression on his face. _"Uhh oh, nah it's nothing really, I just thought of something that is not important" _He answered as calm as possible. _"You two, we need to find out what's happening here"_ Sazh said, with his usual expression of serious business was happening. _"Sazh is right kiddos"_ Fang said smiling. _"Yeah everyone just stay put and let me handle the talking, alright?" _Lightning said, with her mature, unbearable "do-it-all" speech. _"Okay"_ Everyone agreed shortly after. Not wanting to face her with her anger, nor violent nature, she tend to have. Lighting slowly walked over, to who seemed like being the Princess of Hyrule, in her beautiful, and charming dress. Lightning kneels, as she started speaking on behalf of the outcasts. _"I am sorry, my lady, but can you tell me, where are we? My friends and I, seems to be out of our way, ending up in a place like this."_ She said in apology of wandering into town like this. _"Don't let it worry your mind, young lady. But I will have you to show me your prowess in battle. I will have you fight the Hyrulean hero Link. And only you alone young lady. If you win, I will let you and your friends stay in town. But if you lose I will have you imprisoned_" The Princess said slowly and softly, to make sure she understood the danger she just had put herself in. _"I accept" _Lightning said, knowing this would be a very hard challenge to pull off.

Some time later at a Arena, in Hyrule, Link, had prepared to a fight that would make him an even stronger hero, if he wins. On the other hand Lightning had prepared, for any possible draw this Hyrulean hero could make. And she had promised herself not to summon Odin. The crowd outside was loud, and they all cheered for either Link, or Lightning. This was a match to soon be forgotten.

They both entered the arena. Both had in mind that either one could defeat the other. Link started charging ahead, thinking nothing of Lightning' strength. She pulled her sword out, making a perfect parry, and opposing Link's shield with a swing that normally would make even Behemoths afraid. This swing was so powerful, the Master Sword, couldn't protect against it, and thus Lightning won the match for making Link go to the ground unharmed, but unarmed. The crowd shouted and cheered and yelled, that this was one of the best fights they have seen for years and that Link should not let himself down because of this. _"Good fighting Hyrulean hero"_ said Lightning, smiling as she enjoyed this. _"Thank you, not bad yourself"_ said Link putting a hand forward, and Lightning picked it, and helped Link get on his legs. _"I guess this means I am free to walk around town. And by the way, why are you called the "Hyrulean hero"?" _Lightning asked, wondering, since Link's battle skills is the same as a normal soldiers. "_I saved this world, and Princess Zelda, a lot of times, and I have always stayed true to Hyrule, as my home, and the place I want to protect_" Link answered, willingly to share his story with a stranger that has come this far.

Back at town the outcasts, had found themselves relieved that Lightning pulled off such a good fight. They were talking about how it ended so fast, and how it was such a good swing, and about the Hyrulean hero, how fast he charged. But the strange events had not stopped to happen today. In the middle of the six, suddenly Brendan, the protagonist, suddenly appeared. He was alone, but still had his six Pokéballs, strapped around his belt at his hip. _"Yo, where am I?" _Brendan asked. _"And who are you people anyway?"_ All of the outcasts suddenly got surprised, they did not imagine yet another than themselves coming here. _"You are in what seems to be Hyrule, a mighty kingdom apparently, and they just formed a Government. And we are, the boy over there, is Hope Estheim, that girl there, is Vanille Dia Oerba, and that woman, is Fang Yun Oerba, that man is Snow Villiers, and I am Sazh Katzroy."_ Sazh answered both questions wondering how that boy came here. "And who might you be?" Sazh asked, calmly and did not want anything bad to happen. Brendan answered "_I am Brendan, of Old Dale town, originally from Johto's Violet City. I have travelled across all of Hoenn to collect the ribbons of the contests, and try to be as little as possible as my father. The leader Norman, who is a forceful person." _Sazh and the others looked at him wondering what, Johto, Hoenn, and a leader was. "_What are these things you speak of stranger?"_ The Princess arrived, and asked Brendan, what it was. "_Ahh you mean Johto, Hoenn, and what my father is? Ummm where to start. I know Johto and Hoenn, is regions of a world fairly inhabited by creatures we call Pokémon. These are all different and have different abilities, and they have all sorts of natures, and they have different ways of pairing. I am not a professor of Pokémon so I might have a hard time explaining. But I will show you one of my six Pokémon. My Swampert." _Said Brendan and pulled out a pokéball, and released a great mud like creature, which raised over all of the others_. "So is all Pokéman or whatever they were called like this one?" _Asked Snow_. "No, I told you they are different. This is just my best pal, we've always been together" _Answered Brendan as he and his Pokémon stood beside each other. The place soon got crowded and Brendan returned his Swampert, and they all decided to meet up with Link and Lightning.

On the way to where Link and Lightning was, they told each other their stories, and what it is like, and where they were supposed to be. Apparently the outcasts were supposed to outside a temple of Gran Pulse, receiving some kind of salvation. And Brendan had just finished his Super-rank contests, and was on his way for the Hyper-rank contests, when suddenly something caught his eye and ended up here. As for the outcasts, they were just about to walk into the temple when suddenly they fell down a hole, and landed outside Hyrule. When they arrived, Link and Lightning had also shared their stories, and seemed to get along quite well.

Then suddenly, one of the elders, who could sense evil times approaching came in shouting "_People of different worlds and times, please, we need your help. Link you help them, you know this world better than any of us. There has been a tremor, there is going to be an evil greater than any we know of, it will appear on the southern shores, you must hurry, time is vast, and it would all be wasted if we do not hurry." _The old man was really convincing, and everyone did as he asked. To prepare for a fight they would never forget. Link took his Master Sword, and his Hyrulean shield. The outcasts checked their equipment, and if they had enough energy to this. The stranger Brendan, checked his back, and had lots of needed supplies for this journey.

They all ventured for the southern coasts, and they walked the way, talking about all sorts of things, like what their toughest fight was, what they think of their parents, and what their goals is for having set out on their individual journey's. Link seemed to enjoy company like this, for a great journey, he had never worked together with anyone before. And what's more he felt like he could trust all of these strangers, just like that.

They reached a hill, by the time the sun set. They decided to setup camp, and having guard switches, and only the grown-ups was the ones who should have this duty. So the kids, Vanille, Hope, and Brendan laid to rest. Meanwhile all the grown-ups decided that they should make teams of two that would make eight. The teams were, Vanille and Hope, Snow and Fang, Sazh and Brendan, and Lightning and Link. And they thought Lightning and Link should take the first guard. They did, and made sure no one would appear near their campsite for the next two hours, before the switched with Fang and Snow. They only planed for staying four hours, so they would leave early in the morning. Both guards went smoothly, and when they woke up, they packed everything and moved onwards to the southern shores. Link ensured them that at highest they had 10 hours of walking with breaks of at highest one hour. So they moved on, and did not encounter any creatures or fiends on the way south. But Lightning had this nagging feeling something was all wrong about this. She was worried anything had happened down south that she could not have control of. They decided moving double pace, and eventually they didn't need breaks since each one of them was used to travel over far distances. They kept together in the four teams they made. When they reached a town, a good distance away from the shores they heard rumors of great evil, an evil arisen, an evil so strong, that it would take everything they've got, to make sure it would disappear, and not think of returning. So once more they picked up the pace, and now, even more, they needed, to hurry, this was a final call, they all had to do. And by now they realized, that when this evil was defeated they would be able to return home to their different worlds. They reached the shores. They was so distinguished, so torn apart, so heavily damaged by this evil, they could do nothing now but to take arms and fight. Lightning, Snow and Fang each summoned their Eidelons, Nix, and Trix, Bahamut, and Odin. Brendan called out a Pokémon named Metacross, and another named Rayquaza. Vanille, Hope and Sazh, prepared for mid, to long range attacks. Link took out his bow, and began looking for the enemy. They quickly found the enemy luring behind a little cliff, this apparently was their big chance. They forced all their powers at this un-godly creature. This creature was so strong, and powerful, it restrained every single attack. This battle dragged on, Link ran out of arrows, and began running towards the enormous threat with the Master Sword, Odin and Trix, and Nix, held out quite some time, causing, the creature to lay down, but when it landed on ground the ground was shaking insanely. Brendan's Pokémon did quite a good job stopping the earthquakes from causing any bigger damages, and right after they began attacking with incredible force. The creature, was still not all that damaged, but it soon growled out of pain, and that growl eventually, sent Brendan back to his world. Shocked with the sadness of the loss of a new close friend struck all of them, they had so much sorrow now. They would not give up now, not when they was so close. They would not betray their friend. They kept going for a long time, but every time, the creature growled, when taking a massive amount of damage, it sent yet another one back, first was Sazh, who had dealt a good amount of damage himself. Then was Hope, who had supported the whole team with health making them able to get this far. Next was Vanille, who gave attributes that strengthened the team. Now they was all out of passive attributes, and they still had a war ahead of them. Now Lightning who had dealt the greatest damages, decided to change and heal and support the team. But slowly, all her efforts was put to waste, as Fang disappeared after yet another growl from this monstrosity. When Fang disappeared Lightning realized, that this was all wasted efforts, she couldn't do anything about it. It all happened so fast. _"Light get your heads up, we need to defeat this thing, right?"_ Snow said with a cheerful voice. _"Remember, we can't let Serah wait. We must return in one piece got that?"_ Lightning replied. _"Of course. We will save Serah, and this world, and return to our own."_ Lightning had renewed energy, now she was determined to do this now matter what it takes. Meanwhile Link had injured it's legs pretty badly. They did not have this long a fight back, but would they be able to pull it off. They eventually kept up this fight, without Snow or Lightning getting pulled back in time, and they finished the creature, and made it disappear from this world. "_Well I am sorry Link, but it seems we must go now, we will keep you in our hearts"_ Said Lightning, looking a little sad, to leave such a good fight partner. "_And I'll keep you in mine, never forgotten, and never left alone, I'll always have you in my heart" _Link said, also sad, but have realized over his many journey's that nothing lasts forever. "_Be seeing ya around"_ Said Snow. And now, slowly but beautifully, Lightning and Snow disappeared, in the light of a setting sun, Link kept this picture in his heart, and when they was all gone he had a feeling that he might have found some friends whom might never forget about him, and he will never forget about them.

Now he was heading back to Hyrule, and take his time off, he had become the hero this world treasured the most. Now he could rest a happy man. Now he would not need to worry. He laid to rest, from his one last adventure. This is the end of Link's normal hero life. He decided to be a normal citizen in Hyrule. And let the new generation take over.


End file.
